Love For Hokage
by Zhan' Masamune
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto ketika dia menjadi seorang Hokage? Bagaimanakah kehidupannya? Dan yang terpenting bagaimana kisah cintanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Apa kabar minna-san! Salam kenal..^^**

**Saya anak baru di FFN. Ini adalah fic pertama saya yang abal, gaje, garing dan semacamnya. Oh iya..! saya ga jago dalam buat judul dan summary. Jadi sebelumnya saya mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak sekali kesalahan dalam fic saya ini. Namanya juga fic pertama..^^**

**Saya juga minta maaf kalau-kalau ada cerita saya yang sama dengan cerita lain. Tapi saya jujur, cerita ini berasal dari imajinasi dan otak saya sendiri.**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, jelek, typo, OOC (kalau tidak salah^^), bahasanya kacau dan ceritanya juga agak melenceng dari animenya.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto ketika dia menjadi seorang Hokage? Bagaimanakah kehidupannya? Dan yang terpenting bagaimana kisah cintanya? **

**Rated : T**

**- Love For Hokage -**

**Chapter1 – I am a New Hokage**.

Desa Konoha..

Desa yang sangat indah dan merupakan desa tempat kelahiran ninja-ninja yang berbakat. Desa yang keamanannya terjaga dan juga desa yang begitu ramai dan tenang. Namun, sekarang ketenangan konoha terganggu oleh teriakan seseorang yang berasal dari Ruang Hokage.

**Di ruang Hokage…**

"Be..benarkah itu Nek?". Tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang tergagap-gagap.

"Tentu saja Naruto". Jawab Tsunade dengan singkat.

"Tapi aku masih tak percaya".

"Hhhh.. sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau kau di pilih menjadi Hokage ke-6 !". Ungkap Tsunade kesal karena Naruto telah menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali.

Naruto tetap saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade, Karena baru saja dia pulang dari Suna selama 3 tahun untuk mewakili Konoha dalam rapat perjanjian perdamaian yang juga dilakukan para wakil negara lainnya. Tahu-tahunya setelah pulang dia telah di beritahukan akan menjadi hokage.

**Hidden story : Start**

Setelah Madara Uciha di kalahkan, seluruh pemimpin Negara besar berunding untuk melakukan rapat perjanjian perdamaian agar tidak terjadi peperangan lagi. Rapat perjanjian perdamaian tersebut di adakan di Suna selama 3 tahun. Para pemimpin negara bersepakat untuk mencari wakil agar dapat ikut dalam rapat perjanjian tersebut, karena tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan negaranya selama 3 tahun. Desa Konoha mengirim Naruto sebagai wakil. Meskipun Naruto itu terkesan bodoh, Tsunade yakin bahwa rapat perjanjian itu akan berhasil kalau Naruto yang di kirim ke sana. Menurut Tsunade Naruto memiliki sifat bijaksana yang tidak kalah dengan para pemimpin negara lain. Selain itu, Naruto juga adalah ninja penuh kejutan nomor 1. Hal ini terbukti saat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Pasukan Pain yang akhirnya Naruto di sebut sebagai pahlawan.

Naruto pun dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Tsunade untuk mewakili konoha walaupun kenyataannya dia akan meninggalkan konoha selama 3 tahun.

**Hidden story : End**

Naruto menundukan kepalanya sesaat, kemudian dia langsung melompat kegirangan sambil berteriak beberapa kali " AKHIRNYA! AKU MENJADI SEORANG HOKAGE! AKU ADALAH HOKAGE YANG BARU!". suara teriakannya sangat keras. Teriakannya bahkan dapat membangunkan putri salju yang sedang tertidur karena tertusuk jarum dan juga dapat membuat lukisan monalisa cemberut sambil menutup telinga.

"Naruto! Kau tak perlu berteriak sekeras itu!". Teriak Tsunade kesal. "Aku memilihmu sebagai hokage karena kau berhasil mewakili konoha dalam rapat perjanjian yang di mulai 3 tahun yang lalu. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dariku dan keberhasilan dari usahamu selama ini!"

Mendengar teriakan Tsunade yang tak kalah keras, membuat naruto terdiam. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum sambil naik ke jendela ruang hokage dan berdiri di sana. "Lalu kapan aku akan di lantik menjadi Hokage?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mengenai pelantikanmu.. waktunya masih belum ditentukan". Jawab Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku kalau waktunya sudah di tentukan!" pinta Naruto. "Hmm.. sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, sudah lama aku meninggalkan desa Konoha.. aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, sampai jumpa Nek!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dia kemudian melompat keluar jendela.

"Huhh.. dasar bocah, dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari saat terakhir bertemu. Semua orang pasti terkejut melihat penampilannya sekarang.. termasuk kau Sakura…". gumam Tsunade pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara yang di timbulkan oleh langkah kaki Naruto saat berlari. Dia berlari di atas atap rumah penduduk sambil melihat-lihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. "Tidak banyak yang berubah" gumam Naruto pelan saat melihat keadaan Konoha yang sekarang. Kemudian Naruto melihat seorang anak perempuan yang menangis karena terjatuh saat berlari. Naruto pun menghampiri anak perempuan itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Adik kecil… Kamu tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Naruto sambil memeriksa kaki anak perempuan tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kak" Jawab anak itu ketika mengusap air mata di wajahnya. "Terima kasih ya kak.. karena kakak sudah menolongku".

"Sama-sama". Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Anak perempuan itu kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto. Melihat anak perempuan itu Naruto jadi teringat dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Haruno Sakura.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Sakura-chan terlebih dahulu tentang berita ini. Dia pasti ada di Rumah Sakit sedang merawat pasien. Umm.. kira-kira bagaimana wajah sakura sekarang ya? Apakah masih cantik seperti dulu atau malah jadi menyeramkan karena kekuatan monsternya semakin dahsyat" Pikir Naruto. Naruto terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang merawat seorang pasien di halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura, gadis yang disukainya sejak dari kecil sampai sekarang, walaupun dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadapnya. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang ternyata bertambah cantik dengan dandanan yang anggun dan terlihat seperti wanita yang feminim.

Naruto pun berlari ke arah Sakura sambil berkata "Ohayo.. Sakura-chan!".

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Suara itu..". Sakura merasa mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Namun suara itu telah lama sekali tidak di dengarnya. "Jangan-jangan ?" Sakura mulai menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan yang menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua belah pipinya. Sontak Sakura langsung berlari menuju pria tersebut. "Naruto!" sapa Sakura sambil teriak, karena jarak antara dia dan Naruto bisa dikatakan jauh atau terbilang sangat jauh.

Setelah masing-masing dari mereka berlari mendekat ke satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan."Naruto.. Ini kau kan?". Tanya Sakura sambil memandangi Naruto. Sakura heran karena melihat penampilan Naruto yang bisa di katakan banyak berubah dari terakhir ia bertemu dengannya. Sekarang Naruto memakai jubah panjang bermotif api yang berkobar di bagian bawahnya. Tidak hanya itu, perbedaan Naruto sekarang dengan Naruto yang dulu terlihat sekali pada model rambutnya. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini telah tumbuh panjang seperti Hokage ke-4 yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Minato, Ayahnya Naruto. Wajah Naruto pun terlihat lebih dewasa dan juga tampan, bisa-bisa banyak gadis Konoha yang naksir dan suka kalau melihat Naruto.

Huph..

"Tentu saja ini aku, Sakura-chan". Jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura pun kaget, tiba-tiba rona merah muncul di pipinya karena wajah Naruto dekat dengan wajahnya. 'Ternyata kau memang Naruto..'. kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik Sakura-chan" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya yang manis membuat wajah Sakura memerah kembali. " Sakura-chan, apa kau sedang sakit? Wajahmu merah Sakura..". Tanya Naruto heran tanpa mengetahui apa penyebab sebenarnya wajah Sakura jadi memerah.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto.., A-aku tidak sakit kok..". Sahut Sakura tersendat.

"Ooohh.. Syukurlah kalau kau tidak sakit Sakura-chan".

Sakura tersenyum melihat perhatian Naruto kepadanya yang masih belum berubah sejak dulu, walaupun hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar teman atau dapat juga di artikan Sahabat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang hari ini? Seandainya kau bilang, aku dan teman-teman pasti akan menyambutmu di depan pintu gerbang desa Konoha". Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kamu dan teman-teman hanya karena ingin menjemputku yang baru kembali ke desa". Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lagipula aku pulang tidak lewat gerbang pintu desa Konoha, jadi tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku sudah kembali selain Nenek Tsunade karena aku tadi langsung ke Ruangan Hokage untuk mengatakan hasil rapat di Suna". Ucap naruto panjang lebar

"Hahh..? Lalu bagaimana caramu langsung berada di ruangan Hokage?." Tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi heran dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa Sakura-chan? Tentu saja dengan jurus baru yang ku dapat setelah berhasil mengendalikan kyubi dulu." Jelas Naruto dengan alis sedikit mengkerut dan bibir yang cemberut.

"Oh Iya.. Gara-gara lama tidak bertemu denganmu aku jadi sedikit lupa". Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat Naruto yang cemberut.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.."

"Oh Sasuke-kun.., dia sekarang sedang menjalankan misi dari Guru Tsunade, mungkin akan kembali besok atau lusa". Jelas Sakura sambil malu-malu karena dia telah menyebut nama Sasuke. Jelas saja Sakura malu, Sasuke merupakan cinta pertamanya Sakura.

"Ooh.." gumam Naruto singkat. "Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya Sakura?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hubungan apanya?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Ya.. hubunganmu dengannya, maksudku apa kalian sudah pacaran?" Jelas Naruto pada Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto! aku dan dia hanya teman biasa". Jawab Sakura kebingungan.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar". Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi, sepertinya yang kau katakan itu bohong..". Ucap Naruto sambil menggoda Sakura.

"Ahh.. sudahlah Naruto, aku tak ingin kamu membicarakan hal itu terus". Desah Sakura yang di iringi tawa Naruto. Melihat naruto yang sedang tertawa juga ingin membuat Sakura tertawa. Tawa pun pecah di antara keduanya.

Merekapun terus berbincang hingga hari sudah hampir sore. "Sakura-chan! Hari sudah mulai gelap dan pekerjaanmu pasti sudah selesai. Kau mau ku antar pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan anggap ini kencan ya?" Jawab Sakura.

"Iya-iya". ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto kemudian memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya dengan lembut. Sakura terkejut, wajahnya pun memerah, ada rasa yang aneh saat Naruto memegang tangannya. Ia pun kembali tersenyum sambil menunjukan Naruto arah jalan untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

**Sakura's POV - start**

Hangat. Inilah perasaan aneh yang ada pada diriku saat Naruto memegang tanganku. Terlebih lagi saat dia tersenyum, senyumannya sangat manis, mungkin bisa membuat para gadis di konoha terpesona.

Tak kusangka, setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, banyak sekali perubahan pada dirinya, terutama penampilannya. Sekarang tubuhnya pun tinggi, mungkin sama dengan tinggi badan Sasuke-kun. Rambutnya yang panjang pun turut membuatku terkejut, dia terlihat seperti Hokage ke-4 yang merupakan hokage hebat, keren dan tampan. Yah.. wajar saja sih, Naruto kan anak Hokage ke-4.

Banyak sekali perubahan pada dirinya, tetapi masih ada sifatnya yang tak berubah, yaitu selalu ceria, penuh semangat, tawa dan senyumnya yang manis.

'Ahh.. kenapa aku memikirkan tentang Naruto terus sih? Lebih baik aku fokus menunjukan arah jalan kepada Naruto' ucapku dalam hati.

**Sakura's POV - end**

Sakura pun kembali dari lamunannya. Tanpa Sakura sadari ternyata Naruto memandangnya dari tadi. Naruto heran dengan apa yang di pikirkan oleh Sakura. Sakura tertawa pelan lalu membalas pandangan Naruto dengan senyumannya yang berhasil membuat wajah Naruto memerah walaupun tak terlalu terlihat.

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-

Hari mulai semakin gelap, sementara itu Naruto dan Sakura saling berjalan beriringan. Namun, tidak seorangpun diantara mereka yang ingin berbicara dan memecah kesunyian. Selama perjalanan, paling-paling yang dilakukan mereka hanya saling memandang untuk sesaat kemudian di lanjutkan dengan tawa antara keduanya, walaupun sesekali ada di antara mereka berdua yang wajahnya memerah karena saling memandang.

"Naruto! Kita lewat jalan sini saja agar lebih cepat sampai!" Sakura akhirnya memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"Yosh.. terserah kamu Sakura-chan". Jawab Naruto yang disertai senyuman manis yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Sakura memerah".

Mereka berdua melewati jalan di samping Sekolah ninja Konoha. Ternyata di sana ada gedung baru yang sedang di bangun, mungkin untuk membuat kelas baru bagi para genin di sekolah Ninja Konoha. Mengingat setelah berakhirnya perang besar, banyak sekali anak-anak yang datang ke Konoha untuk sekolah di sana. Maklum, sekarang desa Konoha merupakan desa yang terkenal daripada desa lain, Banyak ninja berbakat yang berasal dari sekolah ninja Konoha ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat ada reruntuhan jatuh dari gedung itu, mungkin karena gedung itu belum selesai di buat sehingga tidak kokoh. Gawatnya, arah jatuh reruntuhan itu menuju tempat Sakura berada. Naruto pun berteriak kepada Sakura yang sekarang ada di belakangnya. "Sakura-chan! Awas ada reruntuhan jatuh menuju ke arahmu!" Teriak Naruto.

Sakura terkejut. Ia pun langsung berlari ke depan tempat naruto berdiri untuk menghindar dari reruntuhan itu. Saat hampir selamat dari reruntuhan, kaki Sakura tiba-tiba tersandung sesuatu yang membuat Sakura jatuh. Naruto yang melihat Sakura jatuh ke arahnya langsung terkejut dan..

..BRUUGGH..

Sakura terjatuh, tapi anehnya dia tidak merasa sakit ataupun luka. Dia malah merasakan kehangatan pada bibirnya. Sakura pun membuka kedua matanya. Dia terkejut, wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Dia terjatuh di atas tubuh Naruto dengan posisi yang Yahh.. bisa di bilang posisi yang akan menimbulkan kesan tidak baik bagi orang-orang atau anak-anak yang melihatnya. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, ternyata tanpa sengaja mereka berciuman, bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

To be Continoued….

**Parah, jelek, abal, garing, atau sebutan semacamnya memang cocok untuk fic saya yang jelek ini.**

**Mohon maaf ya.. kalau di chap ini romance-nya belum kerasa banget, namanya juga masih chap awal. Nanti kalau update akan saya tambahin adegan romancenya.^^**

**Di chap ini saya sengaja membuat Naruto tidak mengatakan bahwa dia akan jadi Hokage kepada Sakura. Mungkin saya akan menulisnya di chap depan.**

**Ok, Silahkan review bagi yang mau komentar tentang fic saya. Karena saya masih baru, saya harus belajar dari Author yang lain. Saya juga butuh banyak masukan dari senpai-senpai sekalian.**

**Bagi yang mau nge-flame tidak masalah, karena mendapat flame di fic yang pertama merupakan hal yang berkesan bagi saya^^.**

**Always Smile^^**

**Zhan' Masamune**

**Jangan lupa Riview ya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo~ Minna-san!^^**

**Jumpa lagi dengan saya Zhan' Masamune…**

**Maafkan saya karena terlambat meng-update fic gaje ini. Sebenarnya miggu lalu saya sudah siap nge-upload chap2, tapi waktu untuk pergi ke warnet ga ada.^^ *Ortu: **Soksibuk loe Zhan, padahal kerjaanmu di rumah cuma molor*** *Author: **Ampun mam/dad*****

**Terima kasih yang udah review chap saya kemaren. Sya sangat senang^^ sekaligus terharuT.T karena yang nge'review fic saya lebih dari 10 orang. Itu sungguh membuat saya lega.**

**.**

**Balasan review**** :**

**Sandal jepit : **Alhamdulillah fic saya di anggep keren. Makasih banyak ya, Om Sandal^^

**bona : **Terima kasih atas riviewnya. Saya senang ada yang bilang fic saya bagus. Tapi saya mohon maaf, saya ini orangnya ga pandai bahasa Inggris.

**elven lady18 : **Hm... ide bagus tuh k, saya jg kepikiran buat Naru ame Saku nikah. Terima kasih udah review ya k. silahkan review di chap ini jg..^^

**.Phantom : **Yosh, nc sdh saya update. Terima kasih reviewnya. Review jg chap ini ya..

**Kasugano Shara : **Salam kenal juga^^. Saya memang lemah ame yg namanya tanda baca. OK, ntar saya akan coba perbaiki. terima kasih atas saran dan riviewnya ya.

**karinuuzumaki : **Terima kasih atas sambutan n reviewnya ya kk. Saya sangat senang fic saya di anggep bagus n keren^^. Ok bca jg chap ini ya k..

**uta no utau : **Makasih banyak ya Uta udah mau review chap kemaren. Wah.. saya sangat suka Basara, apalagi gamenya, seru banget. Mengenai fic pair MinaKushi, sya memang berniat untuk bikin karena MinaKushi jg pair fave sya, tp sekarang sya masih fokus pada NaruSaku dlu^^. Ntar klo ad kesempatan sya akan bikin fic MinaKushi.

**Cyfz Harunoo : **Benar kk, sya emank pernah nge-review fic kk yg berjudul 'Gokkun', critax menarik lho.. kapan updatenya? Di tunggu ya. Terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya.

**Rinzu15 : **Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas riviewnya d chap kemaren, nc critanya udah saya lanjutin. Jangan lupa review chapter ini juga ya.

**Narusaku fc : **Iya bener, ini memang NaruSaku. Makasih atas reviewnya ya^^

**Sakura721 : **Terima kasih udah review. Critanya udah saya update. Di tunggu review selanjutnya^^

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : **Apa yang k Night bilang emang bner^^, sya slah memasukan nama, semestinya nama Sasu, eh malah nama Saku yang sya ketik. Gomen, gomen, gomen.. Mengenai tanda bca, sya memang rada lemah, tp sya akan berusaha ngebenerin tanda bca yg salah. Terima kasih atas koreksi and review kk d chap1. Jangan lupa koreksi chap ini jg ya k Night^^

**airakira R.I.P : **terima kasih atas reviewnya, sya sangat senang. Review lg chap ini ya^^

**Uchiha Sakura97 : **Selamat! Anda adalah org prtama yg nge-review fic sya. Tapi, sayang sekali saya ga punya hadiah, klo ad pasti sya kasih^^ *plak* saya ucapkan terima kasih atas reviewnya di chap kemaren. Jangn lupa RnR chap ini..

**.**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, jelek, typo (mungkin), OOC, judul chap2 aneh, bahasanya kacau dan ceritanya juga agak melenceng dari animenya.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto ketika dia menjadi seorang Hokage? Bagaimanakah kehidupannya? Dan yang terpenting bagaimana kisah cintanya? **

**Rated : T**

**- Love For Hokage -**

..BRUUGGH..

Sakura yang terjatuh tanpa sengaja telah menabrak tubuh Naruto yang ada di depannya. Tabrakan itu membuat mereka berdua saling berciuman.

**Chapter2 – Love begins to Grow**.

Mata Naruto dan Sakura yang sempat tetutup perlahan mulai terbuka. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Namun tatapan itu langsung menghilang dan digantikan oleh munculnya rona merah di wajah mereka. Kelembutan kian meresap di antara bibir keduanya. Bahkan, debaran jantung yang cepat dan seirama juga ikut menyertai tubuh mereka.

Naruto dan sakura hanya terdiam. Seakan terpana dengan kejadian yang mereka alami. Posisi tubuh mereka pun masih dalam keadaan saling tindih-menindih. Keduanya masih terjebak oleh kesunyian dan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya suara deru angin menyadarkan mereka.

"Sa..Sakura-chan… bi-bisakah kau berdiri?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ia melepaskan bibirnya yang entah sudah berapa lama menempel di bibir Sakura.

"Ma-maaf kan aku, Naruto… a-aku tak sengaja terjatuh.." kata Sakura gagap dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah. Ia langsung berdiri dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan! Ini bukan salahmu kok" Naruto kemudian ikut mendirikan tubuhnya. "Syukurlah kamu selamat dari reruntuhan tadi".

"Terima kasih Naruto.. kau tadi telah memperingatkanku bahwa ada reruntuhan yang jatuh ke arahku."

"Sama-sama." sahut Naruto singkat disertai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Naruto kembali mengantarkan Sakura pergi ke rumahnya. Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, entah kenapa wajah Naruto dan Sakura tak henti-hentinya memerah Mereka berdua selalu terbayang tentang kejadian yang baru saja mereka berdua alami.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Seharusnya, bukan Sakura yang meminta maaf kepadanya, melainkan dirinyalah yang harus meminta maaf kepada Sakura, karena ia telah merebut satu ciuman dari bibir Sakura. Mungkin saja ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama Sakura.

Naruto sangat menyesal atas kejadian tadi, pikirannya pun jadi tak karuan, 'Seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah mengajaknya pulang bersama-sama kalau tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini..' batin Naruto. Dia bahkan menduga, Sakura pasti tidak akan mau lagi bicara dengannya lagi, mengingat tingkah laku Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan posisi kepala tertunduk ke bawah, 'Semoga saja dia tidak membenciku.' kata Naruto dalam hati.

**Sesampainya di rumah sakura..**

"Hhh.. akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Oh iya! Kau mau mampir ke rumahku, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Tidak usah, Sakura-chan! Aku mau ke kedai ramen Ichiraku dulu, kangen rasanya dengan ramen yang di buat di sana." ucap Naruto senang. Dia kira Sakura pasti akan membencinya karena kejadian tadi. Akan tetapi dari nada bicara Sakura, tidak terlihat bahwa Sakura membenci Naruto.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Naruto." Kata Sakura sembari tertawa pelan.

"S-Sakura-chan.. mengenai kejadian tadi.. a-aku juga ingin meminta ma-maaf karena telah me-menciummu.." Naruto mulai gugup, jantungnya pun berdetak kencang, dia sangat berharap bisa mendapat maaf dari Sakura.

Sakura telihat diam dengan wajah yang masih merona. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Naruto.."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, sekarang dia merasa lega. Lega karena masalah yang tadi sempat menjadi beban di pikirannya kini telah hilang tersapu oleh senyuman Sakura.

Cklek..

Pintu rumah Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang dari dalam rumah yang membalas ketukan pintu dari Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya. "Ibu!".

"Oh.. ternyata kamu, Sakura! Kenapa kamu baru saja pulang?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu yang ternyata adalah ibu Sakura.

"I-itu karena.."

"Hei Sakura! Siapa laki-laki yang ada di belakangmu itu? Seingat ibu, kau selalu diantar pulang oleh Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan laki-laki ini pacar barumu ya, Sakura?" potong ibu Sakura sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya. Ibu Sakura heran karena melihat seorang laki-laki yang ada di belakang Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh ibu Sakura, otomatis langsung membuat wajah Naruto dan Sakura memerah kembali.

"Tidak kok, Bibi! Sakura-chan dan aku hanya teman." jawab Naruto nyengir.

"Oh.." kata ibu Sakura tersenyum.

"Bibi! Aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pamit sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura dan ibunya.

Sakura terus memandangi Naruto yang telah beranjak pergi dari rumahnya. Wajah Sakura terus-terusan memerah. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ibunya semenjak tadi telah memperhatikannya dengan memasang wajah yang penuh keheranan.

"Sakura! Kenapa kamu cuma diam di situ? Di luar cuaca mulai dingin, ayo cepat masuk ke dalam rumah!" perintah ibu Sakura.

"I-iya, Bu!" Sakura mematuhi apa yang di katakan ibunya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu menutup pintu.

**.**

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/

**.**

Ibu Sakura terus memperhatikan tingkah Sakura yang semenjak tadi diam dan melamun, terutama saat Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Jarang sekali Sakura bersikap seperti ini, bahkan di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Ibu Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir. Beberapa pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

"Oi, Sakura!" panggil ibu Sakura. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu anaknya. Panggilannya sempat membuat Sakura terkejut.

"A-ada apa, Bu?" Sakura menoleh kepada ibunya yang sedang memasang tatapan penuh selidik.

"Dari tadi ibu perhatikan mukamu terus memerah, Apa kamu sekarang sedang sakit?" tanya Ibu Sakura sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakura.

"A-Aku tidak sakit, Bu!" jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hayo~! Jangan-jangan wajahmu memerah karena mamikirkan laki-laki tadi ya?" tanya ibu Sakura dengan senyum jahil.

"Apa-apa'an sih ibu.. jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan..." wajah Sakura memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Ibunya ini memang hebat dalam membaca pikiran Sakura. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan sekarang hanyalah memalingkan muka agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh ibunya.

Ibu Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah laku aneh dari anak semata wayangnya ini. Anaknya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ayolah, Ibu Sakura juga pernah muda, jadi dia pasti pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. 'Perasaan suka atau jatuh cinta'.

"Kalau ibu pikir, laki-laki tadi tidak kalah ganteng dengan si Sasuke Uciha yang sering kau ceritakan itu. Oh iya, Sakura! Siapa nama laki-laki yang tadi mengantarkanmu pulang?"

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, Bu." jawab Sakura.

"U-zu-ma-ki Naruto.! Maksudmu si bocah pahlawan yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan Konoha dari serangan anggota Akatsuki?" ungkap ibu Sakura.

"Iya, Bu, Memang dia orangnya"

"Pantas saja ibu merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi seingat ibu dulu rambutnya pendek.." kata ibu Sakura dengan wajah dan pikiran menerawang. "Kalau di lihat-lihat, si Naruto itu mirip sekali dengan Hokage ke-4 ya, Sakura?"

"Ibu ini bagaimana? Tentu saja Ia mirip, Bu! Naruto kan memang anak Hokage ke-4, Apa ibu tidak tahu ya?" terang Sakura dengan dahi yang berkedut.

"Be-benarkah? Berarti Naruto itu anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina?". Tanya ibu Sakura lagi.

"Iya! Sudah dulu ya, Bu! Aku mau ke kamarku dulu." ucap Sakura. Ia melangkah pergi menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan ibunya yang masih melongo di tempat. Mungkin karena memikirkan ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah anak Namikaze Minato (Hokage ke-4).

**.**

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/

**.**

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh… , Aku harus cepat ke kedai ramen Ichiraku sebelum tutup." kata Naruto di tengah larinya. Untung jalan di Konoha sudah sepi, jadi Naruto tak perlu khawatir akan menabrak pejalan kaki lain. Di wajah Naruto masih terlihat semburat merah yang setia bersarang di pipinya sejak kepergiannya dari rumah Sakura.

'Ayolah~ Naruto..! Lupakan soal ciuman dengan Sakura tadi, itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan, tak mungkin dia menyukaimu.' batin Naruto. Namun jauh dari lubuk hati Naruto, dia sangat senang dapat mencium bibir gadis yang di sukainya, walaupun ciuman itu tejadi karena unsur 'ke-tidak-sengajaan'.

Naruto terus berlari kencang. Dari kejauhan dia telah melihat kedai ramen Ichiraku. "Aneh sekali, Tak biasanya kedai ramen Ichiraku sepi." gumam Naruto pelan. Setelah sampai, Naruto pun langsung bergegas masuk ke kedai favorite-nya itu.

**Di kedai ramen Ichiraku..**

"Selamat Datang!" kata Ayame si pelayan sekaligus koki di kedai tersebut. Ia menyambut pelanggannya dengan senyuman.

"Kak Ayame! Aku mau makan ramen, tolong berikan aku ramen yang paling enak 3 mangkuk dan segelas teh ya!" ujar Naruto terburu-buru sambil mendudukan dirinya ke kursi yang telah di sediakan. Terlihat sekali bahwa bocah pirang ini sangat kelaparan.

"Hei! kamu kan Naruto?" seru Ayame dengan nada terkejut.

"Iya, kak! Ini memang aku" jawab Naruto disertai cengiran lebarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" tanya Ayame.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Ayame memandang dan memperhatikan Naruto. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama setelah itu, mulutnya langsung menyunggingkan senyum.

"Wah..wah… sekarang kamu terlihat gagah dan tampan, Naruto! Badanmu juga lebih tinggi, hampir saja kepalamu menabrak atap kedai ini".

"Ahh.. Kak Ayame bisa saja, daripada kakak memujiku, lebih baik kakak buatkan aku ramen, perutku sudah lapar nih..! kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Iya-iya, kamu ini tidak sabaran sekali, Naruto!" keluh Ayame.

Ayame pergi ke dapur yang ada di dalam kedai dan langsung menyiapkan bahan dan alat-alat dapur yang diperlukan untuk membuat ramen.

**10 menit kemudian…**

"Pesanan datang…! Silahkan di nikmati!" kata Ayame.

"Akhirnya pesananku datang juga!" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan mulut yang penuh dengan air liur.

Setelah menghidangkan makanan, Ayame kembali lagi ke dapur.

Slurrp.. sluurrpp.. Mmmm.. slurppp.. slurrrrp..

Dengan ganasnya, Naruto telah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk ramen yang tadi di pesannya dengan sangat cepat. Ketika Naruto ingin menyantap semangkuk ramen terakhir, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita datang. Wanita itu memiliki paras yang cantik dan tubuh yang bisa di bilang seksi. Wanita tersebut memakai baju tanpa lengan yang berwarna hijau tua dan celana mini yang panjangnya hanya sampai bagian paha. Rambut panjang terurai dan kulitnya yang putih turut menyempurnakan penampilannya. Kalau di lihat-lihat, wanita ini seperti 'wanita penggoda.'

Wanita itu menoleh kepada Naruto. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedari tadi makan.

"Hai Tampan! Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh saja" jawab Naruto datar.

Wanita itu pun duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat pria tampan sepertimu, apa kau orang baru disini?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak kok, aku sudah lama tinggal disini." jawab Naruto lagi.

Set..

Sungguh tak di sangka, tanpa aba-aba atau tanda, wanita itu dengan agresif mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto, hingga jarak mereka sekarang sangat dekat. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut. Naruto berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari wanita tersebut dengan cara menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya. Tetapi wanita itu malah semakin mendekat kepadanya. 'Mau apa dia?' batin Naruto.

Tanpa izin, wanita itu langsung meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu kiri Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya memegang tangan kanan Naruto.

"Pria tampan.. maukah kau bermain-main denganku sebentar?" kata wanita itu disertai senyum yang menggoda. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menghentikan aktifitas memakan ramennya.

"Sudahlah Konohamaru.. hentikan penyamaranmu ini! Kalau kau ingin mengerjaiku atau mau menantangku beradu jurus mesum, lebih baik kau berlatih lebih keras lagi." kata Naruto di tengah senyumannya.

Poofffh..

Asap putih keluar. Wanita tadi berubah menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Konohamaru.

"Kenapa kak Naruto bisa tahu bahwa wanita tadi adalah aku?" tanya konohamaru yang baru saja menghentikan jurus penyamarannya. Dia terlihat frustasi karena niatnya mengerjai Naruto gagal.

"Aku hanya menebak saja" jawab Naruto se-adanya.

"Ooh.." ucap Konohamaru cemberut.

Konohamaru memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama, lalu ia tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu apa rahasia di balik senyuman Konohamaru tersebut, 'Pasti dia ingin menyuruhku mengajarinya jurus baru.' batin Naruto.

"Naruto-niichan! Tolong ajari aku jurus baru!" pinta Konohamaru kepada Naruto.

"Nanti saja." kata Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tubuhku sekarang lelah, nanti kalau tubuhku kembali fit, aku akan mengajarimu, jadi bersiaplah!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, raut muka Konohamaru yang semula sedih berubah menjadi senang, Ia kemudian berkata "Yosh.. Arigatou, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil karena di panggil 'sensei' oleh Konohamaru. Lalu Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan ramennya.

Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen terakhir dan meminum teh yang tadi dia pesan, Naruto meraih saku kanannya. Entah mengapa, mukanya tiba-tiba terlihat pucat. Lalu Naruto memeriksa kantung kirinya. Raut wajah Naruto semakin nampak tak karuan. Sepertinya Ia lupa membawa uang untuk membayar ramen yang telah ia makan.

"Ada apa, kak Naruto?" Tanya Konohamaru yang heran melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kepada Konohamaru sebentar. Wajah Naruto yang tadi kelihatan pucat kini menjadi tenang dan mengeluarkan seringai di bibirnya.

"Kak Ayame! Ramen yang tadi ku pesan akan di bayar oleh Konohamaru! Dia sekarang sudah menunggu di depan kedai untuk membayar! Sekarang aku pergi dulu ya!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Ya, Naruto!" kata Ayame dari dalam kedai.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, sekarang giliran wajah Konohamaru yang berubah menjadi pucat. "Ke-kenapa aku yang harus bayar?" kata Konohamaru yang sedang panik.

Naruto sedikit menurunkan badannya, lalu berbisik pada Konohamaru." Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena tadi kau mau mengerjaiku." ucap Naruto disertai seringai di bibirnya. Naruto pun langsung kabur dari kedai ramen itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Kak Naru-" belum sempat Konohamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Konohamaru menghela napas, lalu meraih sakunya. Dia mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, "Ya sudahlah.. biar aku yang bayar.." kata Konohamaru pasrah.

**.**

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Rembulan pun senantiasa menampakkan sinarnya yang indah dengan dihiasi bintang-bintang yang menemaninya. Kesunyian dan kegelapan yang menyebar di mana-mana, menandakan bahwa banyak insan yang telah terlelap dan tertidur menuju ke alam mimpinya masing-masing.

Namun, berbeda dengan Sakura, di saat semua orang di Konoha tertidur lelap, Sakura malah masih terjaga di tempat tidurnya. Sakura mencoba untuk tidur, namun kejadian yang tadi baru saja ia alami selalu terbayang di pikirannya. Sakura selalu terbayang saat ia dan Naruto berciuman.

"Kenapa sulit sekali untuk tidur sih?" omel Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berkali-kali telah mencoba menutup kedua matanya. Tidak hanya itu, Sakura juga terus mencoba merubah posisi tubuhnya saat berbaring di tempat tidur. Tapi apa daya, matanya masih setia terbuka dan enggan untuk tertutup.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mencari sesuatu yang dapat menemaninya di saat dia tidak bisa tidur. Lalu, langkahnya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di atas laci dekat pintu kamarnya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak meraih bingkai foto tersebut.

Sakura terus memandangi foto yang baru saja di ambilnya. Di foto tersebut, terdapat gambar dirinya dan tiga orang laki-laki yang pernah se-team dengannya saat ia masih genin. Mendadak muncul seulas senyuman dari bibir Sakura saat dia melihat wajah seorang anak berambut pirang yang sedang memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Naruto.." kata Sakura pelan di tengah senyumannya.

Sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya dengan membawa bingkai foto yang tadi dia pegang. Tiba-tiba nuansa kantuk sudah menyerang diri Sakura, kelopak mata Sakura yang tadi selalu terbuka kini ingin sekali menutup. Sakura memejamkan kedua belah matanya. Akhirnya, dia pun tertidur.

**.**

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/

**.**

Setelah berhasil kabur dari Konohamaru, Naruto pergi ke rumahnya yang pernah ia tinggali dulu. Sekarang rumah Naruto terlihat seperti rumah yang sangat kotor, karena sudah lama tidak di rawat. Naruto berniat membersihkan rumahnya. Tangannya telihat sedang membentuk sebuah segel untuk mengeluarkan jurus kagebunshin.

Pooffph

Bayangan Naruto bermunculan, jumlahnya kira-kira ada 6. Naruto memerintahkan para bunshin-nya untuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumahnya. Masing-masing bunshin diserahi tugas yang berbeda.

Para bunshin langsung mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Naruto. Ada yang menyapu, merapikan barang yang berserakan, dan membersihkan debu-debu dan sarang laba-laba yang ada di setiap sudut ruangan.

Sementara para bunshin sedang sibuk bekerja, Naruto malah tertidur pulas dengan posisi terduduk dan badannya tersandar di dinding. Sepertinya Ia sangat kelelahan.

**.**

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/

**.**

"Hm.. Pagi yang cerah! Shikamaru, Chouji! Ayo kita pergi!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pirang terang dengan gaya rambut yang di kuncir tinggi. Ia menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Hei Ino! kau mau menyeret kami kemana?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Pergi ke kedai Yakiniku Q." jawab Ino tanpa menoleh kepada sang penanya.

"Bukannya tadi kau baru saja makan? Memangnya kau mau makan lagi?" sekarang giliran Chouji yang bertanya.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin makan, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sai di sana." Ucap Ino dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Ia terus menarik –atau lebih tepatnya menyeret- kedua sehabatnya agar terus mengikutinya.

"Huhh.. lalu kenapa kau memaksa kami agar ikut denganmu, padahal jika kau hanya berdua saja dengan Sai, jauh lebih baik kan?" Shikamaru mulai sedikit kesal dengan Ino. Sejujurnya dia lebih memilih untuk berbaring di bukit yang penuh ketenangan sambil melihat awan daripada mengikuti Ino. Apalagi sekarang masih pagi. Benar-benar waktu yang cocok untuk barmalas-malasan.

"…" Ino hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia hanya senyam-senyum sambil terus berjalan. Tangannya yang putih mulus terus menggenggam erat tangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Huh. Shikamaru menghela napas. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang keras kepala. Walaupun Shikamaru dan Chouji menolak untuk ikut dengannya, pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka malah di seret secara paksa oleh Ino. "Merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru.

Ino menoleh kepada Shikamaru, "Oi~ Shikamaru, seharusnya kau contoh Chouji! dia tidak pernah mengeluh sepertimu kalau ku ajak pergi." ucap Ino.

"Hhh.. Itu karena dia lapar, makanya dia mau mengikutimu pergi ke Yakiniku Q". jawab Shikamaru malas.

Ia jadi teringat dengan suatu kejadian yang pernah di ceritakan Chouji kepadanya. Semenjak pertemuan Sai dan Ino di kedai Yakiniku Q dulu, tepatnya saat Sai memanggil Ino dengan sebutan 'Nona cantik' ketika mereka baru pertama berkenalan, Ino mulai terobsesi mendekati Sai. Bahkan dia tidak bosan-bosannya mengoceh tentang Sai pada Shikamaru dan Chouji. Shikamaru yang mendengar ocehan Ino hanya dapat menutup telinga sambil terus mengeluh.

Ino terus menyeret Shikamaru dan Chouji agar mengikutinya. Namun, langkah Ino terhenti saat Ia ada di depan rumah Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang membersihkan halaman rumahnya. Sekilas, muncul sebuah pemikiran di dalam otak Ino. Ia ingin mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya makan di kedai Yakiniku Q.

"Oi~ Sakura!" sapa Ino dengan setengah teriak.

Sakura menoleh ke pagar kecil di depan rumahnya. Ia melihat Ino yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sakura menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya dan langsung berlari menghampiri Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini.. aku ingin mengajakmu makan ke kedai Yakiniku Q" ujar Ino serius. "Kau mau ikut nggak?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju dengan ajakan Ino. Sakura berlari ke rumahnya untuk meletakkan alat-alat yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bersih-bersih, lalu ia pamit kepada ibunya yang ada di dalam rumah.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ino yang sedari tadi menunggunya di depan rumah. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan Naruto. Ia juga ingin mengajak Naruto makan bersama-sama.

"Hei Ino! Boleh aku mengajak seseorang pergi bersama kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh saja" jawab Ino. "Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau ajak? Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-sensei?" Ino berusaha menebak.

"Nanti kalian juga tahu" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kalian duluan saja pergi kesana! Aku ingin memanggilnya dulu!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru yang masih memasang tampang bingung.

**.**

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/

**.**

Sakura tiba di depan rumah Naruto. Ia menatap rumah Naruto dengan seksama, lalu mulai mengetuk pintu. Akan tetapi tidak ada balasan ataupun jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah. Sakura kesal, ia sudah mengetuk pintu selama lebih dari 2 menit. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga di tangannya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, pintu itu ternyata tidak terkunci dan langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya.

'Mungkin Naruto lupa mengunci pintu' pikir Sakura. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, Sakura langsung dikejutkan oleh sebuah pemandangan yang unik. Sakura mendapati Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi badan yang tersandar di dinding, rambut Naruto pun terlihat berantakan. 'Sepertinya, semalam Naruto terlalu lelah sehingga ia tidak sadar telah ketiduran' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura beranjak menghampiri Naruto. Ia berniat membangunkannya. Tangan Sakura mulai meraih bahu Naruto dan mengguncangkan bahunya. Namun, tidak ada reaksi yang menandakan bahwa Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Susah sekali sih membangunkanmu.." keluh Sakura. Ia terus berusaha membangunkan Naruto. Tangannya mulai mengguncang bahu Naruto dengan lebih cepat.

Guncangan dari Sakura membuat posisi kepala Naruto terubah. Posisi kepala Naruto yang tadinya tertunduk kini telah tergeser sehingga menghadap sejajar dengan wajah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah tenang Naruto. Entah kenapa, sekarang jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang ada di otaknya.

"Naruto.." kata Sakura pelan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, berharap agar Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"…"

"Hei Naruto!" ucap Sakura.

"Hmm.." kata Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

"Naruto!" ucap Sakura dengan nada lebih keras.

"Sebentar lagi.." kata Naruto malas.

Sakura mulai kesal. Wajahnya berubah jadi merah karena marah. Di tengah kemarahannya, Sakura menguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan kasar sambil berteriak keras.

"NARUTOO! CEPAT BANGUNNNN!" teriak Sakura.

Teriakan Sakura yang amat keras sukses membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak?" ucap Naruto sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku yang berteriak" kata Sakura.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, "S-Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan ke kedai Yakiniku Q, kau mau ikut nggak?"

Naruto diam sesaat. Dia terlihat sedang memproses apa yang tadi Sakura katakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, mulut Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman usil, "Maksudmu kau mau mengajakku kencan hari ini ya, Sakura-chan?".

"Bu-bukan begitu, Naruto! a-aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ikut makan bersama dengan Ino dan teamnya" jelas Sakura tergagap dengan muka yang memerah, "Tadi Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru mengajakku makan bersama, jadi aku kepikiran untuk mengajakmu juga."

"Ohh.." Naruto manggut-manggut. "Ok, aku akan ikut, tapi aku mau mandi dulu!"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama, soalnya mereka telah menunggu kita di sana!" pinta Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mendirikan tubuhnya yang tadi tersandar di dinding. Sebelum ke kamar mandi, ia terlebih dahulu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan melepas pakaiannya. Naruto menjadikan handuk sebagai pengganti pakaian yang baru dilepasnya. Ia melilitkan sisi handuk yang lebar ke pinggangnya sehingga bagian bawah tubuhnya tertutup.

Setelah itu, ia kembali lagi ke ruang tempat Sakura berada. Gadis itu ternyata masih menunggunya. Sekilas muncul lagi senyum usil –seringai- dari bibir Naruto karena melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang 'blushing' menatapnya. Langkah Naruto yang semula tertuju ke kamar mandi kini malah berpaling dan bergerak menuju tempat Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan.." Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Sakura menoleh kepada Naruto yang melangkah ke arahnya. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto memasang ekspresi wajah serius. Ia terus melangkah ke tempat Sakura sampai berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Sakura-chan…" ucap Naruto lagi. Lalu ia memajukan wajahnya sehingga mendekat ke wajah Sakura.

"I-Iya.. a-ada apa Naruto..?" Sakura tertegun. Ia mulai tegang,. Di luar dugaan, ternyata rambut panjang Naruto yang berantakan membuat dirinya semakin tampan kalau di lihat dari dekat. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah, 'A-Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?' batin Sakura gugup.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sakura. Ia terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"…" Sakura terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya seakan di jerat oleh beratus-ratus tali sehingga ia tak dapat bergerak. Matanya terus menatap sosok Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Entah mengapa ia tidak dapat berpaling dari tatapan pria itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau.."

".….."

"Kau…"

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

"Kau mau ikut aku mandi?"

**..Duakkk..**

Pukulan Sakura sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto. Pukulannya yang keras membuat Naruto meringis. Naruto memegang bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Sakura. Sungguh, rasanya sakit.

"Aduuhh.. aku kan hanya bercanda, Sakura-chan." rintih Naruto.

"Ayo cepat mandi, Naruto! Aku tak ingin mereka menunggu lama.." omel Sakura sambil memalingkan muka dari Naruto. Walaupun Sakura memalingkan muka, terlihat sekali bahwa wajahnya sedang memerah bagaikan tomat.

"iya-iya." kata Naruto

Naruto akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia berjalan lunglai sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi baru saja kena pukul. Cara berjalan Naruto yang aneh membuat Sakura terkekeh, 'Setidaknya itu balasan yang tepat untukmu, Naruto...' ucapnya pelan.

**.**

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/

**.**

"Ayo cepat masuk!" perintah Ino ketika ia tiba di sebuah kedai bertuliskan 'Yakiniku Q' di depannya.

Shikamaru mengangguk pasrah, sementara Chouji malah masuk duluan dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Chouji dan Ino saat memasuki pintu kedai.

"Selamat pagi! Hei Chouji, kalian mau makan juga ya?" ucap seorang laki-laki dari dalam kedai. Orang itu memiliki tatto merah berbentuk taring di kedua belah pipinya. Ia duduk bersama 2 orang rekan timnya.

"Lho? Kiba, Shino, Hinata?… Kalian hari ini libur juga?" Chouji balik bertanya.

"Iya, begitulah." Kiba mengangguk.

Chouji dan Shikamaru langsung bergabung ke meja yang di tempati Kiba, kebetulan di sana masih ada bangku kosong, Sedangkan Ino masih berdiri di tempat. Ia terlihat menoleh ke berbagai arah, sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

Mata Ino melirik ke seluruh sudut ruangan di kedai itu. Mencoba mencari sosok orang yang ia cari. Tapi, yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah teman-temannya yang lagi sibuk makan dan beberapa meja yang masih kosong tak terisi pelanggan.

"Sai mana?" tanya Ino singkat. Matanya terus melirik ke berbagai arah.

"Oh Sai, dia tadi pergi keluar sebentar." jawab Kiba, "Kau tunggu saja di deretan kursi yang ada di samping kananmu! tadi ia duduk di sana kok."

Ino langsung manyun. Apa boleh buat, Ia harus menunggu Sai. Ia pun langsung duduk di deretan kursi yang barusan di tunjuk Kiba.

**.**

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/

**.**

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto!" omel Sakura marah.

"Sebentar lagi.." ujar Naruto yang sedang memasang sepatu ninjanya. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu menghampiri Sakura, "Kau masih marah soal tadi ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu saja aku marah" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Yah, Sakura-chan… tadi kan aku cuma bercanda."

Sakura tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang lagi bicara dengannya. Ia hanya sibuk memalingkan mukanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah.. aku minta maaf, Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto manyun.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup" Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto, "sekarang kita harus cepat menyusul Ino ke kedai Yakiniku Q, mereka pasti sudah menunggu lama"

"Maksudmu kau ingin kita cepat ke sana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum, ia langsung menghampiri Sakura lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan gaya 'bridal style'.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Ia kaget karena Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Katanya kau mau cepat sampai" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman yang manis, "Aku akan membawamu ke kedai Yakiniku Q dengan menggunakan jurus berpindah cepat, makanya aku menggendongmu."

Wajah Sakura kembali merah. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menggendongnya. Pelan-pelan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia memandang Naruto yang masih diam menatapnya.

"Apa kau siap, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"….." Sakura melamun. Ia masih sibuk memandangi wajah Naruto.

"Hei Sakura-chan, apa kau siap? Kalau siap, ayo pegangan yang kuat!" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya. Di pipi Naruto muncul sedikit rona merah karena di pandangi terus-menerus oleh Sakura.

"Eh.. I-Iya, A-aku siap" jawab Sakura setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Naruto.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Naruto.

Zepp…

Sebuah cahaya muncul di sekeliling Naruto dan Sakura. Cahaya itu sangat terang dan menyilaukan. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu mulai meredup lalu menghilang bersama Naruto dan Sakura.

**.**

-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/-_/-/_/

**.**

"Sudah sampai" kata Naruto.

"Wah, kau memang hebat, Naruto" ucap Sakura kagum.

"Tentu saja aku hebat" Naruto tertawa pelan karena mendapat pujian dari Sakura.

Sakura melirik-lirik sekelilingnya. Sekejap muncul ekspresi kaget dari Sakura.

"Lho?" gumam Sakura pelan, "Ini dimana?" Sakura kaget, Ia melihat pemandangan yang penuh dengan rerumputan dan beberapa pohon di sekelilingnya.

"Apa kau lupa, Sakura-chan? Ini adalah tempat pertama kali aku, kau dan juga Sasuke berlatih melawan Kakashi-sensei."

"Tapi, Bukankah aku tadi bilang kita harus pergi ke kedai Yakiniku Q?" Tanya sakura.

"Tadi kau memang bilang begitu." Naruto mengangguk, "Tapi… ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, jadi aku mengajakmu ke sini."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto menoleh kepada Sakura. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Tangannya mulai bergerak meraih lengan Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ia merasakan tangan Naruto yang memegangnya dengan lembut.

Pagi berganti siang. Panas matahari mulai terasa di kulit mereka. Naruto melirik Sakura yang sepertinya sedang kepanasan, ia pun menarik Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk berteduh di bawah naungan pohon besar yang ada di belakang mereka.

Mereka duduk dan bersandar di batang pohon. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sehingga mendadak muncul rona merah di wajah mereka.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keduanya hanya diam dan tak bersuara. Yang terdengar di sana hanyalah suara anak burung yang sedang bernyanyi dan hembusan angin yang lalu lalang menerpa mereka.

"Jadi.. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Sakura memecah kesunyian.

Naruto menoleh kepada sakura, "Sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau aku.." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar untuk menarik nafas, "Di pilih menjadi Hokage ke-6 oleh Tsunade-baachan."

Mata Sakura melebar, "Wah, kau benar-benar hebat, Naruto" puji Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Akhirnya cita-citamu tercapai"

Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura. Lalu ia memandang lurus ke depan. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Ia melihat tiga tiang yang tertancap kokoh di tanah.

"Kau masih ingat tiang itu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Tangan kanannya kini menunjuk ke tiang yang berada di tengah.

"Tentu saja ingat, Naruto" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Dulu kau pernah di ikat di tiang itu dan tidak di beri makanan karena melanggar perintah Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia tak menyangka gadis di sampingnya ini masih ingat dengan peristiwa yang sudah lama sekali terjadi. Sesaat Naruto menunduk lalu kembali memandang Sakura, "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan.." gumamnya dengan suara yang pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas.

"Saat aku terikat di tiang, kau dan Sasuke mau membagi makanan kalian untukku, padahal Kakashi-sensei melarang kalian." Jelas Naruto, "Kemudian saat itu juga kau..." Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, wajah Naruto berubah merah, "Kau menyuapiku.."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, sontak membuat wajah sakura ikut-ikutan memerah. Dulu ia memang pernah menyuapi Naruto, tapi itu karena Sasuke menyuruhnya. Namun, kalau ia mengingatnya sekarang, hal itu justru dapat membuat wajahnya terus-terusan memerah tanpa sebab. Mungkin karena sekarang di hatinya mulai tumbuh suatu rasa kepada Naruto.

"Lalu aku juga berterima kasih karena setiap aku terluka kau selalu datang dan menyembuhkan lukaku dengan ninjutsu medismu." ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang merona.

Sakura diam, di wajahnya kini terpampang jelas semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi lembutnya karena melihat wajah Naruto yang merah merona. Sakura kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Tepatnya, masa saat ia dan Naruto menjalani hidup sebagai ninja Konoha. Nyawanya berulang kali telah di selamatkan oleh Naruto.

Kini giliran Sakura yang tertunduk, "Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Naruto! Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau selalu menolongku, kau juga telah menyelamatkan nyawaku beberapa kali," kata Sakura tenang, "dan yang terpenting, kau selalu membuatku tertawa, walaupun kadang-kadang kau juga membuatku kesal."

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, demikian pula sebaliknya. Mereka kembali saling menatap. Mata biru safir milik Naruto bertemu dengan mata emerald Sakura. Suasana menjadi sunyi kembali. Tidak ada lagi sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka berdua. Keduanya kembali terjebak ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka berdua saling mendekat. Yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang hanyalah 'hasrat ingin mencumbu bibir milik seseorang yang ada di depannya'.

Deru angin yang lembut dan kicauan burung yang indah seakan memperlancar terwujudnya hasrat mereka. Kini mata mereka berdua telah tertutup. Bibir mereka semakin mendekat. Dan pada akhirnya…

Satu kecupan yang lembut telah terlahir dari bibir mereka berdua. Rasa manis mulai terasa di lidah masing-masing. Sensasi hangat ikut menyertai seluruh tubuh, menandakan betapa nikmatnya ciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Cukup lama waktu berlalu. Keduanya saling melepaskan ciuman. Mereka berhenti saling memandang dan hanya menundukkan kepala mereka ke bawah.

"Terima kasih" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sakura terkejut. Kata yang mereka ucapkan sama persis. Kemudian mereka mendongakkan kepala, lalu tertawa berbarengan.

"S-Sakura-chan, ku pikir ini saatnya kita ke kedai Yakiniku Q.." kata Naruto gugup.

"I-Iya"

"Kau mau ku gendong lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Boleh saja" jawab Sakura.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan. Caranya menggendong Sakura sama dengan saat ia membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Kau siap, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto.

Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah mereka berdua kini sudah semerah tomat. Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengetahuinya. Ya, tidak di ragukan lagi, cinta di antara mereka mulai tumbuh dan bersemayam di hati masing-masing.

Naruto menggunakan jurus berpindah cepat-nya. Cahaya kembali muncul mengitari mereka berdua. Lalu segera redup dan hilang bersama dirinya dan Sakura.

**To be Continoued…**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. Bagaimana hasilnya? Semoga saja saya tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian.**

**Ok, di chap ini konflik masih belum ada, mungkin akan saya muat di chap depan.**

**Di chapter depan nanti, akan ada lagi beberapa char yang muncul dan di antaranya ada yang suka sama Naruto. Kalau ada yang mau coba nebak, silahkan! (sebenarnya sya jg masih bingung sih^^**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah ngebaca fic sya ini. **

**Always Smile^^**

**Zhan' Masamune**

**Jangan lupa Riview ya^^**


End file.
